


Mine

by mskullgirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Poor Theon, Ramsay is his own warning, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskullgirl/pseuds/mskullgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some of his men attempt to attack his pet Ramsay gets extremely protective. No one is allowed to touch Reek but him. He then goes out of his way to show that Ramsay is the only one who can show Reek what pleasure and pain really feel like</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Little Bitch

            Theon woke suddenly at the feeling of ice-cold water being thrown over him. Sputtering he scrambled into a sitting position, already shaking from the cold. His eyes landed on brown leather, clean, and expensive looking. Boots, many pairs of boots. His heart sank as he looked up into the unforgiving faces of Ramsay’s men. There were at least four of them, a few he recognized and a few he did not. One was holding an empty bucket dripping with water.

            “Rise and shine little pet.” One of the taller men crowed, walking over and kicking Theon hard in the ribs. The injured man howled in pain, shrinking as far as he could into a corner. This had happened before; a few men would sometimes come into Theon’s cell and beat him until they grew tired of his begging, but never this many. For some reason he got the feeling that this was different, this was worse.

            Before he could cry out again two men ran at him, one holding his hands down and the other his legs. He struggled weakly, knowing it was useless. He was not strong enough to fight of one of these men, much less all of them. He just prayed to all the gods he could name that they would just hit him quickly and leave. A feeling of dread settled deep in his stomach as one of the men approached him, undoing the laces of his trousers. Theon’s eyes widened, understanding now. His struggles became more frantic, he moaned desperately, knowing there was no one to hear him. This had never happened before; Ramsay had never- surely he wouldn’t let them do this. He had saved Theon from rapists once before after all.

            “None of that.” The approaching man chided him, silencing the prisoner’s screams with a blow to the face. “Now be a good little bitch and open up for me.” His hands nudged insistently at Theon’s mouth, trying to force his fingers inside.

            “Please!” Theon pleaded, thrashing his limbs against his captor’s hold. “My master wouldn’t-.”

            “Bolton’s bastard isn’t here.” The man cut him off. “Not that he’d care. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if we played with his little toy. Shame he altered you a bit.” He rubbed his hand against the empty space between Theon’s legs harshly drawing a howl of pain from his lips.

            “No matter.” Another man chimed in. “He’ll fuck just fine. He doesn’t need a cock for it.”

            “We’ll just have to take you like a bitch then.” Another man hissed in Theon’s ear, his breath hot and foul smelling. “Let’s turn him over.” No matter how hard Theon fought against them they managed to flip him on his stomach, tearing his clothes off as they did so. Theon could only sob now, bracing himself for the inevitable. One man shoved his head down into his lap while another bit down hard on his shoulder. Just as Theon felt cold fingers tracing down his back the door slammed open with so much force it nearly shattered against the wooden door.

            “What’s going on in here?” At the sound of his master’s voice the last of Theon’s strength left him and he slumped to the floor defeated.

 

 

            Ramsay Bolton was in many ways an overgrown child: selfish, greedy, and reluctant to share his toys. He was surprised at how angry he got as he saw his men pinning Reek, HIS Reek to the floor and spread his legs. He shouldn’t care who fucked the creature but a sudden possessiveness came over him. He was the only one who got to hurt Reek, to touch him like that. He was HIS ad these bastards thought they had the right to touch what was his?

            “M’lord we were only trying-.” One man began. Ramsay’s fist collided with his face before he could finish the sentence.

 


	2. Kindness

            Reek woke in an unfamiliar room, lying on a worn but comfortable rug. His head throbbed and he could feel bruises forming on his wrists and ankles. Yet he was warm, for the first time he could remember. Before he could process this, a door slammed open followed by the sound of footsteps. Reek looked up to see Ramsay enter the room, peeling bloody gloves from his hands, a look of sheer fury on his face. That was bad; that was the face that led to knives and whips and flaying. Reek whimpered helplessly, clutching his maimed hand to his chest.

            “You’re awake.” Ramsay said bluntly, throwing of his cloak, which Reek noticed was also stained with blood.

            “Y-yes m’lord.”

            “Did they hurt you?” The bastard demanded. Reek hesitated. This was a trick, a jape of some sort.

            “M’lord I deserved it.” He said. “I was bad, disobedient. They wanted to-to mount me and I resisted. I’m sorry m’lord it won’t happen again.”

            “They touched you?” Ramsay continued, closing the distance between them, grabbing his prisoners jaw harshly. “Did you enjoy it?”

            “M’lord it was punishment. Reek does not deserve to enjoy. That’s why you took my…” he swallowed, the words catching I his throat.

            “Have you fucked a man before Reek?” Ramsay asked, his tone deceptively soft.

            “N-no m’lord.”

            “Not even precious Robb? You never rutted against him like a bitch in heat?”

            “No m’lord.” Reek insisted. “I never-.” Clearly frustrated Ramsay dragged Reek to his feet, hauling him down the hall. Reek blinked in confusion when he saw they were in a room with a large bath. A serving girl jumped to her feet, looking terrified.

            “Water.” Ramsay barked at her. She nodded and quickly scurried off, all to happy to leave. As she left, Ramsay tore off what was left of Reek’s ragged clothes and scooped him up.

            “M’lord what-?”

            “You’re mine.” Ramsay snapped, dumping his prisoner in the tub. “Do you understand that?”

            “Of course m’lord.”

            “And no one else gets to touch you but me. Clear?” Reek was beyond confused now but he forced himself to nod. Just then the girl reentered, carrying two large buckets of steaming water with her. Ramsay dismissed her with a wave of his hand, pouring the water on top of Theon’s shivering frame. The prisoner gasped at the sudden warmth but it felt so good against his aching muscles that he didn’t complain.

            “Where did they touch you?” Ramsay demanded, grabbing a small piece of cloth and a bar of soap from a nearby table.

            “M’lord?”

            “Show me where they put their hands and mouths.” Reek wordlessly gestured at his bruised wrists. Ramsay took them in his hands, scrubbing the injured skin with soap and warm water. It was not gentle and Reek cried out at the force. Ramsay ignored him; scrubbing until he seemed satisfied the area was clean.

            “Where else?” He asked. They continued in this manner until Reek had been scrubbed thoroughly all over, well almost all over. He was hoping Ramsay wouldn’t notice but of course he did.

            “There too?” Ramsay asked, pointing at the scar between Reek’s legs. The wound still throbbed like pain from the men’s ministrations and Reek whimpered at the thought of Ramsay cleaning the tender flesh.

            “Look at me.” Ramsay snapped, pulling Reek’s hair back so they were eye to eye. “Did they touch you there?”

            “Y-yes.” Reek whispered. “Please m’lord, it hurts-.” Ramsay continued his cleaning but gentler this time. He wiped the cloth over the angry scar carefully, watching Reek’s face for any signs of pain. Reek was surprised at Ramsay’s kindness, so much that he didn’t even flinch when the taller man brushed an especially sore part.

            “It still pains you?” Ramsay asked. Reek nodded.

            “Not as much as before.” It was a lie; the pain was nearly constant, bright white agony ripping him apart.

            “Is that all you feel there?”

            “M’lord I do not understand.”

            “Are you hungry?”

            _It’s a trap. It has to be. Tell him what he wants to hear._

            “Well?” Ramsay continued. “It’s been how many days now? You must be.”

             “As you say my lord.” Reek said hesitantly. With that Ramsay stood and clapped his hands together loudly. A serving girl hurried into the room, visibly shaking from fright.

            “Bring food and drink to my chambers.” He demanded. “Enough for the both of us.” The girl looked confused but didn’t question the order. She bobbed a quick curtsey and hurried off.

            “Come on.” Ramsay said, wrapping an arm around Reek’s waist and dragging him out of the tub. The cold air hit his wet skin hard and he quickly wrapped his arms around himself ion an attempt to stay warm. Wordlessly Ramsay removed his cape and wrapped it around his prisoner before leading them both out of the room. By now Reek was more confused then ever. This was not the Ramsay he knew. Ramsay was rarely this kind and when he was there was always some hidden agenda, one that ended in pain for Reek.

            Reek continued trying to puzzle it out as they stepped into Ramsay’s room. Reek couldn’t help but gape at the luxury. A huge bed sat in the middle of the floor, piled high with furs and pillows. A great fire was roaring away in the fireplace and brightly colored rugs covered the floor. It was the type of wealth Reek had not seen since Winterfell.

            “It’s something isn’t it?” Ramsay said, chuckling at Reek’s amused expression. “Here, sit.” He placed his prisoner in a chair beside the fire, careful to keep him wrapped in the cloak.

            “M’lord I am meant to sit on the floor. Chairs are too good for Reek.” A small smile, reminiscing of his full-blown sadistic grin, crossed Ramsay’s face.

            “Very good.” He said, running his fingers through Reek’s hair. “Come sit on the rug by me.” Moments later the girl came in carrying a platter of wine, meat and bread. She set it down on a table beside Ramsay and quickly ran out. Ramsay grabbed a slice of meat and held it out to Reek. The smaller man tentatively took it but did not raise it to his mouth.

            “What is it?” Ramsay asked, digging into his own meal. “Is there something the matter with the meat?”

            “No m’lord.” Reek said quickly. “It’s just… I can’t eat it. My teeth…” A look of understanding crossed Ramsay’s face and he drew a small knife out of his pocket.

            “Shh don’t panic little pet.” He said, watching as Reek hurried away from the dreaded weapon. “This isn’t for you. Here.” He took the meat and cut it into tiny pieces, small enough to swallow without chewing.

            “Thank you m’lord.” Reek said, astonished by the act of kindness. “You are too kind to me. Reek does not deserve it.”

            “I know.” Ramsay said, patting the smaller man on the head affectionately. “You’ve been very good though and I can be kind if I wish. You know I only hurt you when you’ve been bad and need to learn a lesson.” Reek nodded, his mouth to full to respond otherwise. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence and after Ramsay had cut up some more food for him Reek began to feel the pleasant warm feeling of fullness wash over him. His mind told him to be alert, that this was probably yet another game but his body was too warm and comfortable to pay much attention.

            “Did you enjoy that Reek?” Ramsay asked, pushing his empty plate aside.

            “Very much master. Thank you master.” Reek said, words overflowing with gratitude.

            “You see that I can be very kind yes?”

            “Yes master you are very kind. You treat Reek so kindly.”

            “Those other men did not treat you like this did they? They were not kind to you.”

            “No one is as kind as you.” Reek responded automatically. “Reek is so lucky to have you.”

            “You do know what they were getting ready to do don’t you?” Ramsay asked, leaning forward slightly, eyes fixed on his captive. Reek shook his head, unsure where the conversation was going.

            “They were going to fuck you bloody.” Ramsay said bluntly. “They were going to tear you open from the inside out one after the other until you collapsed from the pain. They would have left you lying in a puddle of blood and seed, not caring whether you lived or died.” Reek’s eyes grew wide at the detailed account, hugging his knees into his chest.

            “You wouldn’t have liked that would you?” Reek hurriedly shook his head.

            “Come here.” Ramsay said, gesturing at the floor directly in front of him. Reek hurried to obey, clutching the cloak tightly to his chest.

            “Take it off.” Ramsay commanded, gesturing at the said object.


	3. You Belong to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SSSSSMMMMMUUUUTTTTT (you have been warned)

Trembling, Reek complied with his master's request. The warm cloak fell to the floor, revealing pale skin criss-crossed with angry red scars. The prisoner forced down a sob, hugging his arms to his chest.

            “Shhh sweetling.” Ramsay cooed. “I’m not going to tear you apart they way they would have. Don’t be afraid little one, I am not cruel like them.” Reek nodded, not believing a word of it. He had never felt so vulnerable as he did now, standing naked before his tormentor.

            “Now I need you to go lie on the bed pet.” Ramsay continued. “Yes like that. You wait there for a moment.” Reek forced himself to breath as Ramsay rummaged through a dresser drawer, obviously looking for something. He glanced up at the patterns of stone on the ceiling, wondering if anyone had counted them before. He was brought back to reality by a gentle hand on his knee. Ramsay stood at the end of the bed, a small jar of something in his hand.

            “Now spread you legs for me sweetness. Go on don’t be shy.” Swallowing nervously, Reek did as he was ordered, closing his eyes in an attempt to block out the world.

            “None of that.” Ramsay said, gripping Reeks chin firmly and turning him so they were forced to look at each other. “Eyes on me now. Are you scared my little Reek?” Reek nodded stiffly, fists clenched at his sides.

            “Be calm.” Ramsay said, crawling up a bit further on the bed. “Don’t fight me just lay back.” Before Reek could respond he felt Ramsay’s mouth on his. He tasted like wine and poison and for a moment Reek was terrified he was going to bite his tongue off. He whimpered despite himself.

            “Hush.” Ramsay said against his mouth, lips moving slowly and methodically, gently coaxing Reek’s own to open.  Reek forced himself to relax, and Ramsay’s mouth was warm and inviting. It had been so long since he had been touched like this and the affection was more than welcome. He remembered now, a time before all this, sneaking kisses with serving girls out behind the barn, the feel of warm flesh in his hands. Back when he was still whole. After a few moments Reek felt a sharp tingling underneath his scared skin. He tried to will it away but it remained and grew stronger as Ramsay began to lick and suck at his neck.

            “What is it pet?” Ramsay asked, looking up at Reek’s pained face.

            “My scar.” Reek said through grit teeth. “I don’t know what it is, it hurts.” His words were cut off in a groan as Ramsay lightly palmed the area.

            “Does this hurt?” He asked, grey eyes twinkling with intrest. Reek shook his head. It didn’t hurt, not exactly. It felt odd, somewhere between good and bad, like an itch that you can’t quite scratch. He was so caught up I the feeling that he nearly jumped of the bed when Ramsay’s warm mouth closed around his nipple, sucking lightly as his hand rubbed slow circles over Reek’s scar. That definitely felt good. Better then good. When Ramsay began to flick his tongue over the hardening nub Reek very nearly screamed out loud.

            “Come towards me. Yes like that.” Ramsay said, shifting Reek’s lower half so it was hanging over the head of the bed. “Stay there just a minuet.” Reek wasn’t sure what he was expecting but when Ramsay ducked down and gave his scar a tentative lick he threw back his head and moaned. Encouraged by the noise Ramsay continued, suckling at the tender flesh. Reek bit his lip, desperate to remain quiet. It felt like fire and needles and cool water all at once. It felt so good that Reek almost didn’t notice when and oil slicked finger probed at his entrance.

            Despite himself, Reek began to panic; his body tensing up and a pained whimper escaping his lips. Ramsay gave him a look and slowly slipped one finger inside him. Reek bit his lip, his tense muscles making the intrusion painful.

            Ramsay sighed, as though his captives discomfort annoyed him.

            “Reek I need you to stay still and relax for me. You want to please me don’t you?” Reek nodded, tears in his eyes.

            “Yes of course master. I can please you in other ways but please not there.”

            “If I wanted to fuck your mouth I would have done it already.” Ramsay said, getting more annoyed. Reek flinched in terror at the tone.

            “You liked what I was doing earlier didn’t you?” Ramsay asked, his voice softer now. “With my mouth.” Reek could only nod, cheeks red hot with embarrassment. “I’ll make you a deal little pet. You relax and let me do this while you count to 100 and then I’ll give you the pleasure of my tongue.” Reeks scar burned even more at the offer, although he was sure it was more of a command. Still, he nodded and reminded himself to breath. Slowly Ramsay entered a finger into him, pushing in and pulling out again carefully. It was uncomfortable but not painful thanks to the oil. He could endure it.

            Ramsay hummed in approval as he continued his movements.

            “So tight and hot for me.” He said, lightly rubbing a palm over Reek’s scar. “They wouldn’t have been this kind to you. They wouldn’t have slicked you up before hand. But I will because I am a kind master and I don’t want to make you suffer.”

            “Yes m’lord you are very kind.” Reek said through clenched teeth. “Reek is so lucky to have you.” He whined as Ramsay entered another digit into him. Now the discomfort was becoming more of a burn than before.

            “Shhh.” Ramsay hushed him, rubbing soothing circles on his prisoner’s thigh. “We’re halfway there don’t worry. You’re being so good for me Reek. Such a good dog.” Reek’s heart swelled at the praised and he tried hard to keep still as Ramsay’s fingers pumped away inside him. The pain lessened some after a bit, fading to a feeling of fullness that was strange but not unpleasant.

            “One more sweetness, one more.” Ramsay said as he slid yet another slick finger inside. This one burned, so much that Reek cried out and bucked his hips in an attempt to get away. As he did so Ramsay’s fingers shifted ever so slightly, brushing against something that made Reek’s eyes roll back in his head.

            “You’re alright, you’re alright.” Ramsay reassured him, teasingly avoiding the spot. Reek whined as the fingers slipped out of him, leaving him feeling empty. He wasn’t disappointed for long, moments later Ramsay’s mouth was back on his scar, licking down over his entrance with slow deliberate movements. Reek’s head lolled back on the pillow, pleasure shooting through him like he had never felt before. He was aware of the empty space between his legs yet he still felt the tingling feeling of desire building beneath the skin. Too soon Ramsay stood, shrugging off his shirt in an impatient moment. Reek gulped, fearing what was to come.

            “Come here.” Ramsay said huskily as he undid his trousers, dropping them to the floor. Hesitantly, Reek crawled over and started to sink to his knees on the floor.

            “No.” Ramsay said, pulling him back beside him on the bed. “Not this time pet. I have other uses for your pretty mouth.” With that he grabbed the smaller man, devouring his mouth in a violent kiss. As they kissed Reek saw Ramsay reach into the jar and slick himself with oil, groaning at the feeling. The prisoner shuddered, seeing the full extent of his lord’s girth.

            _It’ll never fit._ He thought anxiously. _I’ll be torn in two like he said._

            “On my lap.” Ramsay said, slinging one of Reek’s skinny legs over his waist. Reek found himself clutching at his lord’s chest with maimed hands, very aware of the hardness poking against him.

            “You want this don’t you?” Ramsay breathed, rutting up against the man on his lap. “You want my cock deep inside you.”

            “Yes.” Reek breathed, his scar positively burning with want. Ramsay grabbed his hair, hard but not as hard as he could have, a warning.

            “Ask nicely.”

            “Please.” Ramsay rolled his hips, teasing a nipple with his fingers as he did so.

            “Please what?”

            “Please master.” No sooner had the words left his mouth then Ramsay lifted him up and slowly lowed him down onto his cock. Reek threw his head back, a high-pitched keening noise tearing from his throat. After a moment he was able to adjust to the intrusion and waited anxiously for Ramsay to move. He could feel the hot length throbbing inside him and he needed friction like he needed to breath air. Ramsay however came to a halt, stroking Reek’s hair and kissing his forehead, one hand keeping him pulled flush against his lap. Reek whined, jerking his hips in an attempt to make his master move.

            “Patience pet.” Ramsay laughed, nipping lightly at Reek’s ear. The smaller man squeezed his eyes shut, digging his fingers into Ramsay’s chest in an attempt to steady himself. After an agonizingly long time Ramsay finally moved, thrusting in slowly but deeply and pulling out again. And Reek’s world went fuzzy around the edges.

            “Ohhhh!” he cried out, unable to help himself. This was a feeling he thought he would never feel again. But different, more urgent. When he was fucking a whore fast and rough it was pleasurable, yes, but nothing special. Spilling inside of her was as natural as breathing. After a while the edges began to dull and the sensations faded together. He’d learned it was better to fuck, come, and leave quickly, get it over with. But this was like drowning, like flying high up in the air, not as high as you could go, but that’s alright because you know once you reach the top your wings will melt and you’d come crashing down to earth again. For this moment he wasn’t Reek anymore, he wasn’t anyone anymore. He wasn’t hungry or cold or afraid, not right now. Every time Ramsay hit that spot inside him just so he saw sparks dance before his eyes. He didn’t want it to end. He didn’t want to come down again.

            Unfortunately Ramsay seemed hell bent on getting him to fall. His movements were slow, deep, and deliberate and his hands and mouth were busy exploring every inch of his skin.

            “That’s right.” Ramsay breathed, hot and heady. “Come for me pet.”

            “I….Can’t.” Reek said, gasping for air. He was practically sobbing now. So this was the game. Push him to the peak of pleasure but not let him reach it. Ramsay had take that ability away from him. It was so cruel.

            “You don’t need a cock to come.” Ramsay practically growled, rubbing his hand over Reek’s sensitive scar. “I know you can do it. Be a good boy and come for me.” As he said this Ramsay gave a few, punishing rolls of his hips, in quick succession, biting down into Reek’s shoulder. Then Reek’s whole world went white.

 

 

 

           

           

           

 

 

           

           

 

 

 

           

 

 

 


	4. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks! Last chapter. Please leave feedback and if anyone has Thramsay prompts they want me to write I would be more than happy to =)

            The dungeon stinks of piss and blood. The only sounds are the slow drip of water, the chattering of rats, and low, ragged breathing punctuated with pained sobs. It not only looks but also smells, sounds, and tastes like pain. It’s a sensation that makes Ramsay’s head spin and a smile come to his full lips. He takes a minuet to breath it in before he pushes open the heavy wooden door.

            Inside is a cell, a bit smaller than the one Reek was kept in with two wooden crosses instead of one. Two men are strapped to the wood, dripping blood on the stone floor.

            “Evening gentlemen.” Ramsay says, casually playing with a flaying knife. He gets no response, only pained gasps.

            “I’m surprised you made it this long.” He continued. “Most bleed out after a few minuets. I’m impressed.”

            “Please.” One of the moaning lumps of flesh implored. “We were only-.”

            “Do you know where I was just now?” Ramsay asked. “I was upstairs fucking my pet and making him scream and beg for my cock. I plan on doing it again very shortly, maybe while I wear your skin as a cape. And do you know why I did that while you two bastards lay down here bleeding?” He moved closer so that he was face to face with one of the men’s face, or what was left of it.

            “Because he is MINE.” He hissed. “Mine to fuck, mine to flay, every inch is mine. And no one touches what is mine.”

            “Please, please.” One man whimpered.

            “You didn’t like being flayed did you?” Ramsay asked. “You’d have thought you would have learned your lesson from that but I see you still don’t know how to keep your filthy mouth shut.”

            The flaying knife gleamed in the moonlight and after a while the begging and sobbing quieted then stopped. Ramsay doesn’t bother to wash the blood from his hands when he walks back to his bed. He wraps them around Reek’s sleeping form, staining milky skin crimson. The smaller man unconsciously snuggles closer into the embrace, the scars on his back pushing into Ramsay’s chest. Two very valuable lessons were learned after that day; the men knew not to ever play with Ramsay’s things and Ramsay learned that hearing Reek scream in ecstasy was every bit as thrilling as hearing him scream in pain.

 


End file.
